Te Quiero
by breakfastwithfairies
Summary: PruSpa AU. Spain is a Spanish teacher for a college class that Prussia just happens to be in. Prussia gets bored in class and gets a "good idea..." I plan on adding more chapters, (the next one being smut.) I don't own Hetalia, and te quiero means "I want you."


Gilbert was bored. Unfathomably bored. He couldn't think of the last time he was this bored. Usually he had a good time in Spanish class, because his boyfriend Antonio, or as he had to call him here, "Mr. Carriedo," taught it. Antonio was a twenty-five-year-old teacher, and he was twenty. It was his third year of college and his old Spanish teacher had quit, and Gilbert was lucky enough for the replacement to be his boyfriend. It was easy for Antonio to teach the class; he was a full-blooded Spaniard and he had grown up in the country itself. He still practiced most of the traditions of Spain, like eating four meals in one day, the last one being at 10 or 11 o'clock at night.

Antonio had informed Gilbert that he would make no exceptions or give any special treatment to him just because he was his boyfriend. He had told him many times that if he didn't do his homework or study for quizzes and tests that he wouldn't hesitate in failing him because he needed his job, and special treatments could mean losing it. Gilbert agreed, and for the most part, he kept up in the class. But today, boredom was taking over during a video about the culture of Spain. He had been playing with his tongue ring the whole entire class period, counting the tiles on the ceiling, gazing at his teacher's butt whenever he stood up to pin something to the board near the door, making faces at his best friend Mathias from across the room, messing with the kid in front of him, and even doodling his pet bird Gilbird in a cape and a crown. There was truly not much left to do to entertain himself.

Whenever the video finally ended, there was work assigned from the book. Gilbert raised his hand.  
"Mr. Carriedo," he said in a sing-songvoice. "I don't have my book today~"  
Antonio sighed. It was awkward teaching your boyfriend in class. He seemed to be overly delighted the whole entire semester, not taking the situation seriously. "Share with Matthew."  
Matthew, a shy, younger boy with blond hair and glasses seemed startled at the mention of his name. He glanced up, looked around rapidly, and then sighed, moving the book to the edge of his desk so his classmate could see it as well.  
Gilbert smirked. "Thanks bro."  
He did about half a page of bookwork before an idea came to mind. Barely being able to contain his grin, he ripped off the edge of the page he was working on, and scrawled something on it:  
_Yo quiero tu~_  
He raised his hand to get Antonio's attention from his desk. Seeing movement, Antonio looked up and saw Gilbert with his hand raised high in the air. Raising his eyebrows, he stood up and went over to Gilbert's desk. He scootched a small piece of paper to the corner of his desk and looked up at him, wiggling his eyebrows as Antonio read the note.  
Antonio blushed immediately when he realized what the note was implying.  
"Gil!" he whisper-screamed. "That's inappropriate!"  
Gilbert just smirked.  
"...And anyway, you would say te quiero, n-not yo quiero tu..."  
"Mmm~ I like it when you speak dirty Spanish to me, Toni~" Gilbert cooed.  
"S-Stop it! At least wait until class is over!" Antonio said, still in an anxious whisper.  
"Oh? So you want me to come over after class~?" Gilbert said, glancing over at Antonio's desk with a smirk. "We could always clear that desk off..."  
Spain's cheeks were redder than a tomato. He hit Gilbert on the shoulder, getting only a chuckle from the albino.  
"I'm sorry. I just like seeing you flustered and embarrassed. It's cute," Gilbert smiled, deciding to lay off on the creepy sexual comments, despite how much fun he was having. "But seriously..."  
Antonio wasn't going to have any more of this conversation. "Come over when I get off work..." was all he said before turning and going back to his desk. When Gilbert caught Mathias's eye, he smirked and raised his eyebrows victoriously.


End file.
